


Is Goodbye The Road We Take?

by Rose_Seo



Series: Johnhyuck's Journey [2]
Category: K-pop, NCT, NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Arguing, Crying, Established Relationship, Feelings, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Idols, M/M, Swearing, johnhyuck, nct - Freeform, poor Johnhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Seo/pseuds/Rose_Seo
Summary: After discussing their relationship with Taeyong, Johnny and Haechan try to decide how to go from there. Although it seems the two have different directions in mind.





	Is Goodbye The Road We Take?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to one of my stories titled " Let Me Hold Your Hands In The Holes Of My Sweater" so reading that will give a basic understanding of what's going on but you don't really need to read. (but you can and id appreciate it :) )

It had been weeks since Johnny and Donghyuck talked to Taeyong about their relationship after he caught them together. The leader had promised to keep the relationship a secret but had suggested that they take into consideration the consequences that could arise if they weren't careful, and also reminded them that those consequences could affect the group as well, not just themselves. Ever since that day Johnny had been avoiding Donghyuck. Every time the younger would try to talk to him he would walk away. Whenever 127 we're together as a group he would sit as far away as possible from the latter and avoid eye contact. He even went as far as trading beds with Doyoung, so he wouldn't have to sleep in the same room as the younger.

After weeks of being ignored Donghyuck began to feel annoyed. So he thought to catch Johnny while he was alone. When the older was in his room scrolling through his phone unaccompanied, Donghyuck slipped in and shut the door behind him. When Johnny heard the door close, he looked up to see him standing in front of it with a determined expression.

“Hyung please don’t go, I just wanna talk” the younger pleaded as he noticed Johnny getting ready to walk out.

“What do you wanna talk about?” The older responded without making eye contact. 

“Let's talk about why you've been avoiding me”

“Hyuck please don’t play dumb, you know why,” Johnny spit back.

“No, not really, but please do enlighten me Hyung” he stated piercingly; making his way closer, to stand in front of the taller boy.

“Why are you so keen on arguing with me, Hmm?”

“Hyung, that's not an answer”

“you know the answer”

“Are you fucking serious right now Hyung? You're acting childish!” The younger exclaimed dumbfounded. He reaches up to his much taller boyfriend and grips his chin; turning it so they had no choice but to hold eye contact.

“Hyuck you already know our relationship’s dangerous, and we’ve been pretty careless about it up to this point” Johnny retaliates; pulling his face away and pushing past the younger.

"Am I supposed to be scared now?" Donghyuck questions in a monotone voice.

Johnny sighs in frustration, “you should be, do you know what will happen if someone finds out about us? It could ruin our careers.” “Are you sure you’re willing to risk it?” he practically pleads; running his fingers through his dark locks .

“you were never so concerned about it before! So why now?!” The younger yells.

“You know what, I’m not gonna deal with your bullshit right now!” Johnny yells back, causing the younger to flinch back slightly. He charges for the door to leave but Donghyuck stands in front of it, blocking the exit which causes the older to groan and roll his eyes.

“What now Hyuck?”

“we’re not done talking!”

“yes, the hell we are, now move!”

Johnny attempts to go out the door again but stops when he feels arms weakly wrap around his torso. Donghyuck hides his face into the taller boy's chest and grips onto the back of his sweater.

“Hyung please…” Donghyuck implores, his voice coming out meekly and desperate, unlike his previous outbursts. So quiet in fact Johnny wouldn’t have noticed he spoke hadn’t he been hyper-aware of every sound and every movement the smaller boy made. Despite everything inside of him screaming not to do it, he reciprocates the hug. Wrapping his arm around the younger tightly into a warm embrace as he slowly ran his fingers through his silky hair because he knows Donghyuck loves when he does that. Johnny did his best to put all his unspoken thoughts and emotions into his embrace because this could be the last time he will ever be able to hold his boyfriend like this again. 

__Boyfriend… __Johnny repeated that title in his head and wonder if even deserved to call him that. Maybe this is his punishment for believing he could have Donghyuck all to himself… have a normal relationship without conflict or obstacles. He wondered how he could be so wreck-less. He wondered if he had truly done anything wrong. He wondered why he couldn’t just control his emotions instead of confessing to the younger that night in the practice room. He wonders why he had to feel the same. He wonders why after the last filming of Nct Night Night did he let Donghyuck crawl into bed with him and hold him why he cried… why they shared their first kiss that night…. he wondered.

Johnny thoughts were interrupted when he felt warm tears soak into his sweater. He knew that if he held the smaller boy any longer, he would cry as well. Plus, he didn’t believe he deserved to hold him anyway. Donghyuck shed these tears because of him, he was Hurt because of Him. Yet Johnny couldn't move; couldn't let go. So he just stood there holding the sobbing boy tightly against his chest, feeling hopeless because there was nothing he could do to make him feel better. Soon enough his vision began to blur, and he couldn't control the hot tears rolling down his cheeks. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you didn't cry TOO much, because I know I did while writing. (Or maybe I'm just a softie lol) 
> 
> Also, let me know if I should continue this. I will even if just one person says so, but I need communication. Anyone thanks again pls like and comment I'd appreciate it <3


End file.
